TurRyou Thank's Giving special
by Justin H.S
Summary: Mmm-turkey on thank's giving.. getting sugar rushes.. which I just had making this... phew, anyways be warned, writers block update later on enjoy :


Thank's giving! What a phenomenal year! What to do? Who to bring? Ryou would rejoice the giving of Thanks giving, but Bakura and Akefia however despise the joy of it..

In the late fall year of November the tree's had slowly changed color as they slowly loose their baby leave's, the wind was calm and quiet, bringing in muggy weather as the clouds would slowly start to form.

Bakura looked out the window of his house while listening to his I-pod touch, the fan turned on as it blew air at his face.

"Hey Ryou your going to waste the damn electricity!" shouted Bakura with a gesture wave of his fist.

"Oh shadap" growled Marik "it's thank's giving, lighten up a little"

Although Bakura could not hear a single word they were saying, just spazzing off into dream land just as when the song ends, he switches to a new one, listening to Nickelback, evanescence, or whatever song's he has.

"Ryou?…Ryouuuu…RYOU!" Akefia's voice echoed through the whole house.

It was only about 20 minutes before Ryou could react to it "Yeah..?"

"You god damn fool putting that god damn thing on too loud, soon your going to end up def!"

"Well if you'd ask me nicely I'd be glad to turn the thing down for you!"

"maybe because you had it on a bit too high to the point you can't hear our voices?

"….right.." he said then turned up his volume

"..what's up with you?"

"oh nothing.. just having a great weekend.."

"Ryou, is furlough Friday, we don't have school until Monday! ..and we're not even out of school yet!" Bakura said

Ryou, not even paying any attention to what's going on.

"RYOU YOU—" out of Akefia's rude full jabbering, shaking his fist, all Ryou could hear is this music.. believe me, you don't want to know what Akefia is saying.

"Ryou, I love you!" Bakura said in a girly tone, but Ryou didn't hear it.

"…it's not working" they all gave up then walked away, for a minute then Ryou checked if the coast is clear then slipped through the windows opening and ran off.

He runs over to someone's house, which was two blocks away, "Hey, Raven…Raven!" he yelled in a whisper, nothing happens.. he picks up a pebble, he aims at the second floor window, throws it… like that did anything, tries it again.. uh oh, right when someone approaches the window and it was Tea, she opens the window "Who is it?"

Crud! The pebble flies directly into Tea's right eye "Ahhhh my eye!"

"Ahhh house burglary!" Ryou picks up a stone then throws it at Tea's face, "Raven's down there you fool!" she points down across the street.

"Oh…" Ryou quickly runs across through two on going cars as they avoided him, making the tires screech, one of them crashes into a light post, the covering of the light bulb pops off flying in mid air, as the large pole flies directly onto Tea "Oh cra-" the pole misses merely an inch.

"Phew.." now where is the covering? It falls straight into Tea's face.. same spot ironically, causing a gush of blood to shoot out.

Okay, so back to Ryou, "Psst.. Raven" Ryou called out, she finally comes out "oh hey Ryou, what brings you out here?" she asked

" Just thought I'd come by and say 'good morning'!" he said with a grin

"well, good morning" she said

"oh, hey" said a voice,the two of them looked over at Raven's house seeing a tall guy, generally almost the same height as Raven.

"Hey Justin!" Ryou said

"Are you going to have dinner with us?" Justin asked

"Um- well.."

"don't worry, your invited whenever" he smiled

"Oh that sounded wrong.."

"don't they always call it 'Mr. Wrong'?" Justin asked, then they all started to laugh, then out of nowhere a beautiful Siberian Husky ran over to Ryou

literally jumping on top of him knocking him down, licking his face "hey girl" he laughed as she got off of him then they all entered into the house

Later that night, they're all seated by the dining table, the door bell rings "I got it" Ryou said, accidentally slips due to his socks directly to the door "..got it.." he opens it slowly, it's Mr. Ikuto, he's with Amu.

"Hello Mr. Ikuto" Ryou said with a innocent grin

"Hey.." Ikuto replied then walked past him and sat down on the opposite side of Raven and Justin with Amu.

then another person walked in "Hello Rya" he smiled, she looks at him and blushes "H-hello Ryou-kun!" she give's him a big hug making him blush.

then a whole line of people came inside, accidentally running over ryou.

"Okay.. now everyone's here, let's party, welcome" he pops open what seems like a bottle of champagne.

* * *

**Justin**: okay folk's if your wondering why my typing is all so sloppy,just so you know, it's common, I got writers block :P

**Bob**: You need to drink some red bull buddy..

**Justin**: idea's are more valuable than red bull my friend...

For Raven❤ and her friend Rya


End file.
